


No Surprises

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, POV Kala Dandekar, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: "I don't want it to shock you."





	No Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Kala/Riley - lessons.
> 
> An alternate take on the conversation Kala and Riley had about sex/love with someone in your cluster.

“It’s like nothing you have ever experienced before,” Riley says. Her presence is calming in Kala’s bedroom where she’s curled up against her pillows, still agonizing over the next time she will see Wolfgang.

“That’s what you told me before,” Kala says, sitting up. “But that doesn’t make me any less anxious.”

Riley eases her way into the room in that way only Riley has mastered—quiet like a little mouse. “But maybe it would be better if…you _had_ experienced it. Before, I mean.”

Kala nods. She’s used to logic, to sense. She likes to see every angle. Riley slides into the bed next to her.

“I almost wasn’t prepared for how intense it was,” Riley continues. “It was a shock.” She takes Kala’s hand, winding their fingers together. The gesture is sinuous, sending a warmth deep into Kala’s bones. Riley’s black-painted nails are like jewels. “I don’t want it to shock you…with Wolfgang, I mean.”

“That sounds…reasonable,” Kala says softly. She’s not thinking of Wolfgang as Riley runs gentle fingertips down her bare arm. “Do you think that… _you_ will shock me?”

Riley shrugs, smiling. “Want to find out?”

“Perhaps,” Kala says, and they meet halfway.


End file.
